


It Happened So Quickly (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: hi there!! just wanted to say first that i LOVE your writing and ive been “binge-reading” all your carisi imagines!! haha anyways i wanna request a sorta sad sorta fluff imagine with sonny where you both work in svu and you get stabbed in a hostage situation while sonny is there and he feels so much guilt and then when you go to the hospital he tells the reader how sorry he is and maybe also confesses his love??? ahh thank u!! xxomg carisi has the most imagines on my blog lmao so there’s def enough for you to binge! -eword count: 609warnings: blood, death, carisi fires his weapon, carisi kills someone





	

You were stuck in an apartment with Sonny, two hostages, and a man wielding a knife.

It happened so quickly. _It happened so quickly._ You took a chance and lunged for the knife and the man spun, thrusting his knife up and it slide through your skin like you were made up butter, sliding between your ribs with ease.

God, how did it happen so quickly?

You coughed and blood spattered on the man’s face but he didn’t have time to react because you heard two quick shots and then you were covered in blood and collapsing backward into two, strong, shaking arms. Sonny was there.

You were confused.

“It happened so quickly,” You mumbled, “So… Quickly.” Sonny began cooing and crying onto your face, but you didn’t understand why. Was time going faster? Or was it going slower? You were losing track of it, raising your hand to Sonny’s face as the pain began to fade, accidentally smearing vibrant red over his already flushed cheeks. “What happened?”  
  


“You’re gonna be okay,” He chanted, “You’re gonna be okay.” You nodded, even if his chanting was putting you to sleep. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay…”

* * *

Sonny Carisi was not a man of elegance. He was too loud, too brash, and his lanky limbs made it so he couldn’t walk across a flat surface without stumbling or fumbling or throwing his arms out all akimbo.

So he wasn’t sure how exactly he got you to the ambulance, to the hospital, so elegantly. He had never moved so smoothly in his life, nor had he ever had such precision in his movements. It had all happened so quickly- you had both seen the opportunity and you acted on it, getting yourself stabbed in the process. And he had watched, oh God, he watched and he heard you cry out and he drew his gun and he fired. He fired his gun when he never had before, landing two shots directly next to each other in the middle of the man’s head.

Sonny Carisi was not a man of elegance. And yet, shooting the man who was trying to kill you was the most elegant thing he had ever done. Catching you was a close second. Bowing his head to pray in the hospital waiting room was the third. He was praying so hard he wasn’t sure if it was reverent, but he kept doing it and you kept getting the surgery and the world kept spinning.

Just like Sonny as he prayed and swayed in his seat. Someone put a hand down on his shoulder and he stopped for just a moment to look up and see Barba standing over him, pity on his face. Sonny leaned into the touch and collapsed, Barba having to act fast to keep up. The shorter man could barely hold Sonny up, but the younger man was a mess of sobs and incoherent words mixed with prayer.

He just needed you to be okay.

Sonny found himself repeating the words you had said to him: “It happened so quickly,” He shuddered, “It happened so quickly.” And poor Barba just laid his cheek against the top of Sonny’s head, both men in tears for two different reasons. He rocked the detective and cooed in his ear. Sonny kept chanting, kept crying, kept repenting, and praying, and begging God to save you. he passed out from exhaustion ten minutes before you came out of surgery, the last words on his lips not a prayer.

Just before he passed out he wrapped his long, bony fingers around Barba’s wrist and sobbed: “It all happened so quickly.


End file.
